Bodas Negras
by Syarehn
Summary: Atem por fin obtuvo su eterno descanso después de su duelo con Yugi. Seto admite sus sentimientos y hace lo impensable para ir a su lado.


_Yugioh NO es mio (como todoas saben xD) sino de Kazuki Takahashi. Y la letra de la canción tampoco lo es, peretence a Julio Jaramillo, solo cambie algunas partes para que fuera "acorde" con la historia, no es letra completa, simplemente utilicé fragmentos. _

_Es un Seto/Atem onbviamente yaoi, ojala les guste, me encantaría recibir sus __opiniones _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BODAS NEGRAS<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Desde cuándo había hecho del Valle de los Reyes su hogar? quiz semanas a lo mucho. Justo cuando su corazón disuadió a su cerebro de la necesidad impetuosa de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia alguienque ya no existía. Cabe mencionar que a su mente le costó mucho, en serio mucho<em>, <em>admitirlo. Después, vino el complot, ambos órganos [cerebro y corazón] le gritaban que _debía_ hacérselo saber al faraón, que tenía que ir a Egipto, deambular en el Valle de los Reyes hasta hallar la tumba correcta y confesarle su amor a aquel ser antiquísimo, a aquel que ahora se reducía a solo restos, no más que un cadáver.

Ilógico ¿no? Pero así es el amor: incoherente.

¿Enfermo? Si, también lo es en ocasiones… Como ésta.

Tardó unos cuantos años en realizar su objetivo, pues dos factores lo ataban a Japón. Uno: Mokuba, era un niño y no iba a abandonarlo por una locura, así que se aferró a eso, a su lucidez y sentido de la responsabilidad. A su amor por su hermano; Y dos: su empresa, sus negocios y todo aquel imperio que había creado que eran lo más cercano aún "hijo" que pensaba tener.

Pasaron 7 años y fue una tarde, mientras entraba a una joyería con Mokuba para que éste comprara 'un regalo adecuado' para su novio, que descubrió un par de cosas interesantes, la más dramática, que Mokuba ya no era un niño; la más enferma, notó un juego de anillos de plata, unos demasiado inusuales cabe mencionar, pues en lugar de ser un círculo común, eran serpientes, cobras para ser exactos. Los ojos de una eran un par de diminutos zafiros y la otra poseía rubíes.

Curioso ¿no?

A partir de ese momento Mokuba no dejo de preguntar sobre la procedencia de la nueva joya ojirubí que su hermano no se quitaba ni para bañarse.

Hasta ese momento, Seto Kaiba creía que podía mantener su fachada de "aquí no pasa nada" durante unos cuantos años más. Pero una fuga de agua no se tapa con un dedo, no por mucho al menos, y la gota que terminó con aquella resistencia fueron sus sueños. Sueños donde veía al hermoso Faraón sentado a la rivera del Nilo, con una mano extendida hacia él, llamándolo, sonriéndole de forma incitante y encantadora.

_«Acércate. Te extraño. Me haces falta»_

Susurraba la suave y varonil voz del pelirrojo. Y aunque era consciente de que eran palabras que nunca hubiesen salido del faraón, mucho menos dirigidas a él, Kaiba solía aferrarse a la idea de que más que sueños, eran mensajes de Atem. A veces dudaba de su cordura, otras se aferraba a ella, se resistía a avanzar hacia su rival por temor a no _querer_ despertar después y dejar solo a su hermano. Pero generalmente daba por pérdida dicha cordura. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inminente?

De modo que un buen o mal día, según la perspectiva, la presión fue demasiada y el agua que pugnaba por salir, se derramó cual fuente. Kaiba buscó desesperadamente a su sentido común y sensatez, sin embargo, ambos habían desaparecido y jamás las encontró de nuevo, en su lugar solo halló ansiedad y necesidad, las cuales le mostraron las huellas que la esperanza dejó en su búsqueda por el amor.

Las siguió.

Guiado por el interés y la astucia, tomó su jet y cruzó el océano hasta llegar a Egipto. Cambió su nombre y falseo documentos para que lo llevaran al Valle de los Reyes y le dieran acceso ilimitado a las tumbas, para algo debía servirle tanto dinero. Ahora era Dante Schwartz, un arqueólogo alemán en busca la tumba perdida del Faraón Atem. No era del todo mentira.

Pasó una semana buscando la tumba deseada, no sin ayuda de algunos miembros de la familia Ishtar, principalmente Ishizu, (claro, evitando a toda costa que avisaran a su hermano y compañía). Ella era la única que sabía de sus tormentosos sueños, donde Atem había dejado de llamarlo y ahora le susurraba lugares y coordenadas que le facilitaron el camino. Hasta que una noche extrañamente cálida, hallaron por fin la antigua tumba y a partir de ese momento pasaron otra semana buscando la ruta que llevaba a la cámara donde yacía el cuerpo momificado del Faraón.

Ese día los sueños se detuvieron.

Los esfuerzos dieron frutos 3 días después. No obstante, la puerta que cerraba el paso hacia el interior de la cámara no cedía por lo que los excavadores y demás miembros decidieron seguir a la mañana siguiente. Kaiba salió con ellos más por cansancio que por gusto. El sol era infernal y más estando dentro de una pirámide con ventilación nula. Tomó un merecido baño y trató de dormir, pero despertó a media noche lleno de impaciencia, así que sin poder resistirse más se encaminó hacia la pirámide del Rey de los Juegos.

La luna iluminaba su camino mientras cruzaba las arenas del desierto y el fuego de las antorchas, misteriosamente encendidas, alumbró su trayecto por el interior de la tumba. Llegó a la entrada de la cámara principal, colocó su mano sobre ella rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que ésta se abriera y para su grata sorpresa las rocas sonaron ante la fricción que ocasionaban al desplazarse hacia un lado, cediéndole el paso. Kaiba sonrió con suficiencia ante el poder de su mano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la cámara, notado lo ostentosa que era, repleta de adornos hechos de oro, jade, plata y piedras preciosas de todos tipos, tamaños y formas. Miró al frente y notó un trono del mismo metal al fondo así como sarcófagos de lo que, creyó, fueron guardias que resguardaron alguna vez la cámara. Su mirada se centró en un baúl de cedro decorado con grabados de oro, se acercó a paso lento, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado hallando en su interior los ropajes del antiguo gobernante en perfecto estado, un extraño y aterrador suceso sin lugar a dudas.

En la parte superior del baúl había una especie de túnica blanca con bordados dorados, que más tarde notó que también eran de oro. Kaiba rodó los ojos ante el constante uso del metal. Observó que más abajo había una tela azul con los mismo adornos, y supuso iba en la cintura; más al fondo había otra tela, una capa de un azul más oscuro e igualmente bordada, y justo hasta abajo se encontraban unas sandalias doradas, Kaiba resopló. ¿Es que todo lo que llevaba el Faraón era de oro? ¿Y él era el vanidoso? Había también aretes y un collar con el jeroglífico de Hathor (diosa egipcia del amor). Miró las telas y artículos a detalle, debían ser para una ocasión especial…

…entonces una descabellada idea inundó su mente…

Dirigió su mirada al sarcófago donde yacía su Faraón. Sonrió.

.

.

.

"…_En una horrenda noche hizo pedazos el mármol de la tumba abandonada, _

_cavó la tierra y se llevó en sus brazos, al rígido esqueleto de su amado."_

.

.

.

— por fin estoy aquí, Atem. Por fin estamos juntos. — decía, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el sarcófago y acariciaba la tapa. El ataúd le pareció demasiado grande, pues fácilmente podrían caber dos personas dentro. — ¿sabes? Has hecho un infierno de mi vida desde que te fuiste… no he tenido descanso desde aquel duelo tuyo con Yugi… — continuó hablando — así que considero que tú tampoco deberías tener paz… o quizá debas compartir un poco de esa tranquilidad conmigo.

Sin más preámbulos abrió el sarcófago, preparado para ver el cuerpo momificado de Atem pero casi saltada de alegría al ver el cuerpo de su Faraón intacto, ¡intacto! Y vestido con un faldellín negro con blanco, su pecho y brazos cubiertos por collares, brazaletes y anillos de oro, y en la mano derecha sostenía su cetro dorado con aquella curiosa espiral azul. Miró también sus largos pendientes de oro y la corona que adornaba su frente.

_«Solo falta tu rompecabezas»_ pensó.

El misticismo del momento se rompió cuando el celular del CEO comenzó a sonar, lo miró con desagrado y fue entonces que notó la fecha: 2 de noviembre. Y las 374 llamadas pérdidas de su hermano, sintió pena, en las dos connotaciones que tiene la palabra, por ser tan irresponsable y dejar solo a su hermanito a cargo de la empresa sin avisarle nada. Pero, vamos, Mokuba ya no era un _niño_, tenía 18 años y si bien no era un adulto si era lo suficientemente independiente para vivir solo, además, Yugi estaba a su lado… eran una linda pareja ahora que lo pensaba. Sí, su hermano estaría bien. Miró nuevamente el aparato y antes de apagarlo escribió:

.

«Lo siento, Mokuba. Pero necesito estar a su lado, no te pido que lo entiendas, sólo… cuídate»

.

Y entonces comenzó con sus planes.

Inició desvistiendo el cuerpo de su amado y liberándolo de todos los accesorios que llevaba. Le colocó la blanca túnica y ciñó su cintura con la tela azul; le colocó la capa y las sandalias, su corona, los pendientes y el collar de Hathor. Se veía hermoso. Solo faltaba un detalle…

Lo cargó en brazos hasta su trono, donde lo sentó y se arrodilló junto a él.

— sé que demoré demasiado en decírtelo pero nunca es extremadamente tarde ¿o sí? — Preguntó el CEO acariciando la mejilla de Atem — te amo, Faraón engreído. Y quiero, no, te _exijo_ que estés a mi lado por la eternidad. Que seas mío por la eternidad.

Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, colocó el otro anillo de cobra con los zafiros en la mano del pelirrojo y besó sus fríos labios. Acarició sus cabellos y besó su frente. Le contó lo mucho que lo extrañaba; que soñaba con él por las noches e incluso despierto; que se había sentido atraído por él desde su primer duelo y que lo había amado no mucho tiempo después, aunque tardara años en admitirlo; que había querido morir cuando él se fue; que había buscado a Yugi para tratar de encontrarlo a él y que eso sólo terminó uniendo a Motou y a su hermano…

.

.

.

_"Y allá en la oscuridad más que sombría, de un cirio fúnebre a la llama incierta,_

_sentó a su lado la osamenta fría y celebró sus bodas con un muerto._

_Ató con cintas los desnudos huesos, el yerto cráneo coronó de flores_.

_Aquella boca la llenó de besos y le contó sonriendo sus amores."_

_._

_._

_._

Pronto Kaiba se sintió cansado, cargó de nueva cuenta a su ahora consorte de vuelta a su sarcófago y se acostó a su lado. Besó nuevamente sus labios, abrazándolo y se dejó caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

"_Llevó a su novio al tálamo mullido y se acostó junto a él, enamorado."_

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Ishizu, preocupada, entró a la cámara funeraria en busca de Kaiba pues desde la noche anterior no lo había encontrado, de modo que intuyó que se había adelantado a la pirámide de Atem.

Su corazón casi se detiene al ver la tierna y oscura escena que ojos presenciaban.

El sarcófago de su señor estaba abierto y el Faraón no vestía los ropajes funerarios de debía llevar, sino el traje de nupcias que ella misma había colocado en un baúl hacía 3000 años, en su vida pasada. Sin embargo, lo más impactante fue ver a Seto Kaiba abrazando el esqueleto de Atem, porque era lo único que quedaba del cuerpo de su Faraón, y después de 3000 años era un milagro que así fuera. Ahora entendía la extraña necesidad del empresario por hacer todo rápido y en secreto, sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Seto Kaiba se había enamorado de un ente milenario, lo había visto partir y aun con todo el dolor que corazón debió guardar había terminado sus asuntos pendientes, había esperado a que su hermano encontrara el amor para no dejarlo solo y finalmente, después de tantos años, había seguido a su amor hasta el Reino Celestial de Ra, donde descansan los faraones.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, caminó hacia el sarcófago, se inclinó y beso con dulzura la frente ahora fría del castaño y la de su Faraón, cubierta por su corona.

.

.

.

_"Y para siempre se quedo dormido_, _al rígido esqueleto abrazado…"_

_._

_._

_._

— Rezaré por su paz y felicidad eterna. Ahora la muerte ya no va a separarlos.

Sin decir más cerró el sarcófago y al salir ella las puertas de la cámara principal se sellaron para siempre, la pirámide del Faraón Atem jamás volvió a encontrarse y las historia del Faraón y el empresario quedó grabada en la memoria de Ishizu Ishtar, así como en la de Mokuba Kaiba y Yugi Motou, quienes visitan el Valle de los Reyes cada 2 de noviembre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las aguas del Nilo fluían tranquilas, acompasadas por el tenue soplo del viento, la luna brillaba en lo alto coronada por las estrellas, iluminando a una figura a la orilla del río, aunque, si eras curioso y mirabas a detalle, podrías notar que en realidad eran dos, una sentada en las piernas de la otra, fundidos en un cálido abrazo.

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho esta locura — decía el Faraón jugueteando con su anillo de bodas. — Pensé que tendría que esperar a que fueras viejo… — bromeó. Mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Seto.

— Estuve tentado a hacerlo — aceptó el castaño abrazando posesivamente a Atem — Me encantaría decir que lamento haberte hecho esperar pero Mokuba me necesitaba más que tú. — aclaró comenzando a besar su cuello.

— me hacías falta. — susurró el pelirrojo dejándose llevar.

— casi me vuelvo loco gracias a ti ¿sabes? Fuiste mi vida y mi muerte. Y ahora eres mi eternidad.

Y en aquella noche estrellada, a la orilla del Nilo, dos almas se fundieron en una, opacando en suave roce del viento con sus caricias, la refrescante brisa marina con sus besos, el exquisito sonido de las olas con sus gemidos y el placer de la paz eterna con una entrega mutua.


End file.
